There are a number of portable alarms in the prior art. In Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,181; an audible alarm will sound whenever the door holding the alarm is opened, which allows a spring loaded switch to close. In Ober et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,428; an alarm attached to the top edge of a door has a spring loaded switch held open by the door frame when the door is closed. When the door is opened the switch can close to sound the alarm. In Okamura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,391; a pendulum is incorporated into the alarm such that when the alarm is moved the pendulum will close a switch to sound an alarm. In Conklin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,832; a portable alarm has a buzzer and batteries in series with a spring loaded plunger operated switch. The alarm is held by a special bracket over a door such that the switch plunger is held in which is the off position. When the door is opened the plunger is released and the switch closes to sound the alarm. In Gooding, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,539; a switch comprising a coiled spring body portion extending from the housing is capable of electrically contacting a conductive member within the housing. A cap member is secured to the coiled spring arm which includes an actuating tip which extends laterally beyond a mounting surface of the housing so that when the housing is mounted relative to a door surface and the door is close an actuating tip is displaced from electrical contact but when the door is open the tip will return to a normal position and close the switch to sound the alarm. In Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,551; an alarm device which clamps onto a door and is arranged such that when the door is open an alarm will sound for 60 seconds. In Lang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,937; a battery operated alarm system completely contained within an inverted U-shaped assembly is designed to fit over the top of a door and held in place with double-sided tape. A sensor sets off a battery operated alarm unless a code-operated device on the outside of the door is correctly manipulated before the door is opened. In Patrick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,830; an alarm is attached to the top of a door and has an arm which extends over the top of the door. When the door is closed this arm holds an alarm circuit open when the door is opened the arm permits the circuit to close. In La Barber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,333; a door mounted alarm has a cooperating support bracket which assists in closing a switch in an alarm circuit when the door is opened. In Kardel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,010; a portable door alarm uses an adjustable bracket to fit a variety of door widths and a pair of movable members to signal relative movement between the door and structure to sound an alarm.